Silencing
by BlueTongue
Summary: Alternate Reality: Hohenheim leaves, Edward dies, his mother attemps to revive him but fails and creates an homunculus of him. 2yrs later the homunculus fully developes and Trisha decides to tell him his story. He journeys on to find his father. NOT YAOI!
1. Death

Summary:_ Edward is 7 and Alphonse is 4. When Edward was 6, Hohenheim and Edward as close as father and son could possibly get. One day his father left him, his brother and his mother alone one day mysteriously, Edward never got over it._

_

* * *

_

(The song Inspire from the album MY STORY by the artist Ayumi Hamasaki)

**(Beginning theme song begins)**

fusawashisou na egao erande

mottomorashii SERIFU narabete atama n' naka masshiro de

kanjou nakushita furi wa sorosoro owari ni shite

sou hito wa hitori ja ikirenai

sonna atarimae no koto toka

sou ai datte nakya ikirenai

imasara mi ni shimiteru

mou konna jidai dakara tte

sore tte dou iu iiwake

nee ai da toka yume da toka wo

kuchi ni suru koto wa kakko warui koto nanka ja nai

dare ni muketa kotoba na no ka

nan no tame no katei na no ka

ikiru tte nani na no ka

moshimo tashika na kotae ga attara tsumannai yo ne

mou mayou hitsuyou nante nai

mamoritai mono nara wakatteru

mou hikikaesu koto wa dekinai

sonna no shouchi no ue

4 sou nando datte tachiagaru

kabe nante kowashite shimaeba ii

nee madamada kore kara nan ja nai

michi ga tsudzuku kagiri tobira nara hiraite'keba ii

repeat

repeat

repeat

4 repeat

tobira nara hiraite'keba ii

**(End of beginning theme song)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward had died.

He decided he wanted to climb the tree in front of his house; he wanted to prove to his dad he was brave, or at least tell his dad that he climbed the tall tree (Ed is actually short) when his father came back. Being a 7yr old he wasn't bright on the idea of alchemy, he didn't think it seemed like his type of study. Edward wanted to make his father proud. Unfortunately the young boy may have seemed short and small but that didn't stop the thick old branch from snapping from his undersized weigh. The branch cracked and snapped, the Elric boy fell to the ground with a thud hitting his head on a big rock that was planted on the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfonse who was tired had woken to find that his brother wasn't in his bed sleeping. _'Maybe brother had decided to learn alchemy after all!'_ Alphonse thought excitedly, he would only learn something if his brother was the one to make sure it was safe. He went to his father's room to see if his brother was there, he wasn't. Alphonse went into the kitchen to see that his mother was in cooking a late breakfast, but no Edward. "Mom! Have you seen Ed?" he asked. "I'm sorry Alphonse but he went out awhile ago. But you do need more sleep than him!" Trisha Elric, his mother, replied with a look of motherly concern "maybe we should go out to see where he went before breakfast turns cold." She finish the cooking and that table was ready. Holding young Alfonse's hand, she left the house to find that their search for the older boy had ended before it had began, Edward was lying on the ground. "EDWARD!" his mother screamed running towards the unconscious boy. "Mommy…is Ed sleeping…?" Alphonse asked dumbstruck still by the house door. "No! Alphonse he isn't sleeping! Go into the house and call the doctor! The phone number is on the fridge! THE BLUE PAPER!" Trisha yelled to Alphonse holding Edward in her arms, she was as pale as paper. Alphonse's brain had realized that this was an emergency, he ran to the phone and called.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm…this is a serious concussion to the head! I'm sorry to say this but…he may not survive long…" the doctor said gravely at Edward's bed staring at the pale form of a boy. Tears broke out of the mother's eyes "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE MIGHT NOT LIVE LONG? YOU'RE A DOCTOR HERE TO HELP MY SON AND THAT'S WHAT YOU WILL DO!" she screeched at the top of her lungs, Alphonse was as scared as he could be, he had never seen his mother this vicious before, he decided he wasn't going to speak. His mother never broke into anger when his father had never returned, even after a year, it was confusing. His mother gave an unearthly screech, she grabbed the vase of flowers that was on the bedside table and smashed it against the wall. "HOW CAN YOU JUST PRANCE IN HERE ALL JOLLY AND ATTEMPT TO PRANCE OUT WHILE IN FULL CONSCIENCE KNOWING VERYWELL THAT YOU LET A YOUNG BOY DIE!" she screamed right into the doctor's face. The doctor still remained calm, he defended himself calmly as well "I've seen many people die of painful diseases and I know that no one had yelled at me this much before! I've done surgery on an unlucky patient with a concussion to the head, I still have her blood on my hands so deal with…she was my wife." With his final statement he left the house. Trisha could only watch as her son slowly died.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Major Spoiler: Trisha loved her son too much to let him go, her son who died a tragic death. Defy the laws of alchemy? And attempt to revive the dead…_

* * *

_Please reply on your thought on what you thought of the storyline!...And what you think of the beginning theme song!...I think the prologue is too short though_


	2. Human Transmutation

_Chapter2: …_

_A women stands over a strange circle, she lowers her hands into one side of the circle. At first the light that was coming from the circle and its symbols seemed to be calm with a soothing blue, then it became fierce with a crimson red glow. It had failed. A gate…_**Edward woke with a shudder, _'I had that dream again…'_ he looked down at his seemed to be human hands** _'Just a dream…'_

* * *

_Trisha had gotten back from her son's funeral with Alphonse, it seemed to rain endlessly. She seen Winry at the funeral, she seemed to shiver, perhaps at the thought of having all the people she cares for die when she turns her back? Death made all people feel uneasy, all humans feel uneasy after a death. Trisha was walking up the stairs, Alphonse trailing behind her. Then she tripped over something, a red book, what was written on the book made her jump with surprise. It was the answer to her problems, **human transmutation**. She had studied alchemy one time in her life until one day she felt sick of it._

_Trisha studied the forbidden alchemy nightly, and did her daily chores while taking care of Al. A month, it was after a month when she decided that it was time to perform the impossible. In her basement, she closed the small window that showed the outside world, and by candle light she drew the alchemic circle. In the center of the circle she added the ingredients. She stood over the strange alchemic circle, she lowered her hands into one side of the circle. At first the light that was coming from the circle and its symbols seemed to be calm with a soothing blue light, then it became fierce with a crimson red glow._

_It had failed. She had suddenly appeared at a gate. A large set of doors that led where? It opened, 'its' tentacles shot out of the inside of the doors and wrapped around her and dragged her in to its dark abyss of nothingness. Images flashed into her head showing her the pure alchemic knowledge(clearly not all of it). Then a young shadowed figure at the end of the darkness, one encircled with light held out his hand his golden eyes staring at her, Edward. Trisha leaned a bit out of he tentacles reach, she held out her hand to her young son. For a split second the tip of their fingers met, but Trisha who looked below her leaned out self saw the dark nothingness, her fell back into the grip of the tentacles in fear of falling inside the darkness. The tentacles did not continue going forward towards the end of the darkness and into the world beyond, it instead retreated back out of the gate. Trisha only watched as the figure that was her son, disappeared. The tentacles dropped her at the gate's front, and then her arms disappeared._

_She returned to the darkness that she recognized as her basement, she somehow sensed the crowded rooms shape. She lay on the floor, armless, she then looked to the middle of the circle. 'It' was in the middle, it was alive and yet inhuman. She crawled over to have a closer look at it, it had golden eyes._

-----------------------------------------------------------

Trisha snapped out of her day dream, _'it happened 2years ago…'_she thought to herself. She continued to cook; she has to feed her 2children. Her sons, one of which was secret to people outside the family. She had something to tell them, she washed and dried her metal hands. She went down to the basement to find both her 6year old Alphonse sitting beside her seemingly 7year old Edward, both reading alchemy books. Both seemingly normal boys, Edward wore a red headband.

Trisha came in excitedly, "Boys, I've decided that since Edward is tired of staying indoors, and also since both of you seem to take a liking to alchemy very much, I've decide we are moving to the city of alchemy, Central!"

* * *

I was tired during the writing of this chapter, but 'if' your reading this, I would like to say that chapter3 will start getting the juicy parts. 


End file.
